


another adventure

by rampantidiocy18



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Read it anyway, This is trash, complete trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rampantidiocy18/pseuds/rampantidiocy18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"listen, love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	another adventure

Rose closed her eyes and sighed, taking In the sensation of his hand resting gently over her anxiously beating heart. When she open them again Rose saw his eyes right there asking her: what is the matter? 

Rose couldn't find the words to tell the Doctor that she had never loved him more than this moment right here, right now. After all the two of them had done together, the galaxies they had seen, the planets they had saved, and the crazy adventures they had been on, that she had no bloody clue why she was so nervous. As rose looked at him she saw comprehension in his eyes, and he gave her his wonderful mischievous grin as he took her hand and rested it on his chest telling her to close her eyes again. 

Rose sat there, the Doctor's hand above her heart, her hand on his chest, and he said "listen, Love." 

She concentrated for a moment listening to the steady beating of his two hearts thrumming in syncopated harmony to her own heart's nervous staccato. 

"What do you feel?" he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> congrats! you made it through 184 words of pure unadulterated filth, i applaud you.


End file.
